Are we flirting ?
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Kurt just broke up with Blaine and he finds comfort in Sebastian Smythe, discovering that the snarky boy might be as weak as everybody else. One shot Kurtbastian


**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee ( unfortunately )**

* * *

_ '' Thank God it's Friday ''_ Sebastian thinks as he reaches his dorm, closing the door behind him to muffle the undesirable noise in the hallway. He sighs deeply and slumps face down onto his bed, staying there for about ten minutes just to relax his tensed limbs. He has two hours of waiting until he can go home ; his parents are at work until 6:00 p.m. and he forgot to bring his home key before he left Sunday at night.

His week has been particularly tiring and he really needs a coffee if he wants to drive home without falling asleep and having a car accident, so he finally gets up and takes his wallet to shove it in his pocket, grabbing his car key before he leaves his dorm to down the round stairs of Dalton, walking to the main door and heading straight to the Lima Bean in his black Cadillac CTS.

[…]

Waiting at the counter for his coffee order, he glances around the coffee shop and he notices a familiar face, _Kurt's_ face, in a distant corner – nowhere near the place where he usually sits – probably waiting for Blaine to join him. As fast as he gets his French vanilla, he walks towards Kurt and takes a seat in front of him.

'' Long time no see, Hummel. Care if I join ? ''

The other boy doesn't even look at him. He just stares blankly at his non-fat mocha.

'' What's up ? '' Sebastian asks, taking a sip of his coffee. '' Blaine's late ? It's not in his habits. ''

'' Leave me alone. ''

His voice was so weak and shaky that it actually worries Sebastian, though he doesn't mean to show any emotion_. Like usual_.

'' Something's wrong, princess ? ''

'' I thought I asked you to leave me alone. '' Kurt repeats quietly.

Sebastian frowns slightly when his voice cracks at the end of his sentence.

'' Come on gayface, it's not funny when you're not playing with me. '' he insists. '' Blaine's not even there to tell you to back off, so what's wrong ? ''

Kurt finally raises his head, catching Sebastian's gaze.

'' Stop talking about Blaine. _Please_. '' Kurt requests in a small voice.

The taller boy blinks a few times and leans closer.

'' What's going on ? '' he asks carefully.

And then Kurt starts to cry, warm and big tears leaking from his now closed eyes. Something painfully hits Sebastian in the chest when he sees it, his own eyes watering slightly. As weird as it seems, Sebastian has never been at ease with the sight of someone crying. He just _can't_. It always has been his biggest weakness but he has never told anyone. The only person to know his 'secret ' is his mother.

'' Please don't – Kurt, don't cry… '' he almost begs, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Sebastian must be sick ; he never, absolutely never use the P word with anyone. He shifts so he now sits on the seat next to Kurt.

'' It's okay, '' he says in a soothing voice, pulling him into a warm hug that Kurt doesn't seem to refuse at all. '' I don't know what happened but I swear it's gonna be okay. Now please, stop – stop crying. ''

The sobs falter slowly. Why the fuck is Kurt so comfortable in his arms ?

'' Are you okay ? '' he asks quietly, running his fingers through Kurt's thick and soft hair.

Kurt pulls away reluctantly and looks at him right in the eyes.

'' Why do you care ? ''

Sebastian stays quiet, unable to speak. He doesn't even know what to say. He doesn't want to tell him about his secret but it looks like it's too late now.

'' Look, '' he begins. '' I may look and act like a total jerk but I – I have feelings, too. I'm a human just like you. ''

'' You're almost crying. ''

_Sigh._

'' I am a very, uh… empathic person. '' he explains slowly. '' I cannot handle to see someone cry. A-and even if we're not really in good terms, you're not an exception. ''

The boy sniffs and wipes the tears off his cheeks.

'' But you hate me. ''

'' I don't. '' Sebastian says seriously.

'' You call me gayface all the time. ''

'' Well, I'm gay and I like gay men so maybe it wasn't supposed to be a mean nickname. ''

Kurt raises his eyebrows, a little bit taken aback.

'' You're trying to steal my boyfriend since you first saw me. ''

'' Blaine isn't even my type. '' he scoffs.

'' I'm sorry – what ? ''

'' I swear he's not. I was desperate for sex and I _had_ a thing for virgins but yeah, that's all. I could have let down when he told me he has a boyfriend but when I met you, I kind of liked the way you were a total bitch with me and our quarreling games were pretty fun, so… ''

'' _Games ?_ ''

Silence.

'' So you're saying that you're messing with me just because it's fun ? ''

'' Uh… yeah, something like that. ''

'' You never thought that I could take your insults personally ? ''

'' No, I… I was thinking that it was the same for you, actually. ''

'' You don't even know me, Sebastian. ''

Sebastian lowers his gaze sheepishly.

'' Anyway. If you change your mind about Blaine, he's all yours. ''

'' Wha – you broke up ? ''

'' I thought it was obvious. ''

His jaw falls slightly.

'' Oh my god, I – I'm so sorry, Kurt, I swear I didn't mean to make you two – ''

'' No, '' Kurt cuts him off. '' You're not the one to blame. _Blaine_ is. ''

His eyes narrow and Kurt explains.

'' Blaine told me he tried to kiss you but you haven't let him, apparently. Looks like you were keeping telling him that he couldn't do this to me. ''

Sebastian blushes faintly.

'' I broke up with him ten minutes before you arrived. He left immediately so you haven't seen him. ''

He stares at him in shock, looking genuinely sorry.

'' I… I feel guilty, now... '' he admits.

Kurt shakes his head no and pats his knee gently.

'' Don't be. I want to thank you. ''

'' Why ? '' he frowns.  
'' Well… you made me understand that Blaine and I are maybe only destined to be good friends. And also for the comfort thing. I'd never thought you were that good at it. ''

Sebastian smiles shyly.

'' Hey, Kurt… I promise I won't make fun of you anymore. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you when I was throwing snarky insults at you. I guess I just like you and I didn't know how to let you know before today. I realize we just needed a good talk. ''

'' You like me ? ''

'' Yeah. '' he shrugs. '' Even if you told me you don't like me and vice-versa. ''

The shorter boy laughs gently.

'' As cute as this confession sounds, you don't have to stop making fun of me only because I am sad right now. ''

'' I mean it, Kurt. I was serious about the ' life is not a joke anymore ' thing. I need to grow up. ''

'' Well that's a good choice. '' he says, smiling.

Sebastian smiles back and watches Kurt sipping his coffee.

'' I propose that we start over. '' he says.

'' Start over what ? ''

He holds out his hand and smirks.

'' Hi. I'm Sebastian Smythe. ''

Kurt smiles and shakes his hand firmly.

'' I'm Kurt. ''

'' Nice to meet you, Kurt. You have pretty strong grasp. '' he winks.

'' And I'm very flexible, too. ''

'' Whoa. That escaladed quickly. ''

'' Life is short. No need to linger. ''

'' Good point. I'm dying to know how filthy you can be. ''

'' That part of you will never change. ''

'' Are we flirting ? ''

'' Maybe. ''

'' I thought you couldn't stand me. ''

'' Well I like the ' new ' you. ''

'' You do ? ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' Well, '' he starts, grinning. '' We must get to know each other better. ''

Kurt smirks.

'' Yeah. Are you free tonight ? '' he asks.

'' Uh, yeah. Are you ? ''

'' Of course I am, since I'm single and free now. ''

'' Ouch, already done with your heartbreak ? Was your relationship worth it ? ''

'' Yes. No doubt it was. Though I don't see why I shouldn't have fun instead of crying over something that will never change. ''

'' So you finally plan to have fun with me after two years of hate. Sounds good. ''

'' Sounds like Scandals. ''

'' Scandals, then. Meet me there at ten. '' he whispers in his ear, standing up to leave the coffee shop with his French vanilla in his hand.


End file.
